Unholy Circle
Unholy Circle is the game accompanying CatGhost 4 Circle. In it, the player controls a character defending a village from ghosts while collecting candles. Gameplay Upon launching the game, the game will ask the player to enter a name. Entering any name and pressing the Enter key will bring the player to the title screen, where the controls are displayed along with the options to start the game or look at the highscore list. The gameplay of Unholy Circle is relatively straightforward. The player controls a small character using the W, A, S, and D keys, while aiming and shooting "magic" with the mouse. The goal is to defend five structures (a graveyard in the bottom left, a mine in the bottom right, a campsite in the top right, a court in the top left, and a cabin in the center) from small blue ghosts that fly towards these structures from the sides of the screen. The ghosts will destroy the structures upon coming into contact with them. If a ghost destroys the cabin, the game is over. The primary attack, simply called "magic", is a small blue beam that can kill ghosts. The secondary attack, titled "special", is a red ball that can move though buildings, and, when hitting a target, also creates a small red field that kills all ghosts that enter it. This field exists for about two seconds. The secondary attack has a cooldown timer, which takes about 5 seconds until the attack can be used again. Shooting a ghost will add between 0 and 3000 points to the player's score, depending on the distance the player is away from the ghost. Candles appear randomly in the area, and can be collected by the player. which adds to a counter in the top right of the screen and adds 1000 points to the player's score. Endings unholy circle good ending.png unholy circle bad ending unlocked.png uc bad ending.png Unholy Circle has three different endings. "Good Ending" If the player collects less than five candles before the cabin is destroyed, the end screen will show a pentagram with the number of candles the player has collected, and blue text reading "Good Ending". "Bad Ending Unlocked" If the player collects at least five candles before the cabin is destroyed, the end screen will show five candles around the pentagram and inform the player that the Bad Ending has been unlocked. "Bad Ending" If the Bad Ending has been unlocked and another round is started, the player will now have the option to go all the way to the right of the screen, upon which the scenery will suddenly change. room1.png|The first area in the Bad Ending. unholy circle room2.png|The second area in the Bad Ending. unholy circle room3.png|The final area in the Bad Ending, showing the cliff. ice_screenshot_20171005-175146.png|The "B" sprite - the blue-haired woman the player controls in the Bad Ending. The player will now be controlling a different character with blue hair and a pink dress, and only able to move left or right along a path. Moving further to the right along the path will reveal 3 areas, containing the structures the player previously defended from ghosts. In the final area, the path leads off the edge of a cliff, and the player has no option but to direct the character off the edge. After the jump, the ending screen will show a pentagram with the number of candles the player has collected, and red text saying "Bad Ending". Playable characters Ice screenshot 20171005-174157.png|"E" sprite - the red-haired woman. Ice screenshot 20171005-174236.png|"N" sprite - the grey-haired woman. ice_screenshot_20171005-175146.png|"B" sprite - the blue-haired woman. Unholycircle watcher.png|"watching" sprite - the Watcher. watcher glitch.gif|The Watcher's glitch effect. The character played in Unholy Circle is picked randomly at the start of each round. The characters behave the same during gameplay; the game's ending is not affected by which character the player controls. Red-haired woman The red-haired woman is wearing a greyish dress and appears to have ginger hair and blue eyes. In the game files, the name of her sprite is "E". There is a 49.5% chance of playing as this character. She appears to either represent or be based on Elon. Grey-haired woman The grey-haired woman is wearing a red dress, has brown eyes and faintly blue-ish grey hair, implied to be in pigtails. In the game files, the name of the sprite is "N". There is a 49.5% chance of playing as this character. The same character can be seen in a sequence in CatGhost 4, standing next to the "B" sprite and one other character. She appears to either represent or be based on Naarah. Blue-haired woman The blue-haired woman is wearing a bright pink dress and has short blue hair and brown eyes. She has only a 1% chance of being playable at the start of each round. However, she will always be the only playable character in the Bad Ending. In the game files, the name of the sprite is "B". The same character can be seen in a sequence in CatGhost 4, standing next to the grey-haired woman and another character in one of the locations seen in the Bad Ending. She also appears in Void 01. The name of the sprite and the fact this character appears in an episode in which "Beth" was credited suggests that the sprite represents or is based on Bethany. The Watcher The Watcher appears as a dark grey woman with white eyes, that visually "glitches" randomly. In the game files, the name of the sprite is "watching". This character is only playable if the player enters the word "reflection" (case sensitive) when the game asks to enter a name. Besides the glitching, this character has no effect on the gameplay or the endings. Playing as the Watcher will not send the player's score to the server. When playing as the Watcher, the player can occasionally hear an interference sound effect during a playthrough. The sound effect is the sound that a speaker makes when picking up interference from a cell phone.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0O1_FYzbjw Updates Unholy Circle ''has had 2 notable updates so far. 1.1 Update The update tweaked the ghosts and the candles, limiting the player to only get 5 candles during a round, and made the ghosts slower at the start of a round. The high scores were reset for the first time with this update due to the gamejackers that had previously added several troll names. The high scores were set back to normal but were quickly tampered with by players with troll names again. Reflection Update The Reflection Update added The Watcher as a secret playable character in ''Unholy Circle, ''accessed by entering the word "reflection" as a player name. The update also added a feature where the number of points earned by killing each ghost is displayed for a moment where the ghost is killed. High Scores At first the High Scores updated as players achieved them, but quickly people exploited the system to add troll names to the board. On October 3, 2017 the high score page said only “We are cleaning up your mess.” When the scores returned there were some cryptic words as high scores, but by the time it was noticed, part of any message that may have been there was flooded out by players. Whether these were included by the developers or by players is still unknown. The high scores were quickly flooded again, and Discord user ITR flooded them with strings of numbers to prevent the rude things that were being put there. After this the page only said “We do not forget” for a long time. With the 'reflection' update on November 3, 2017, however, the high score page was back, with some letter and number combinations that no one could seem to overtake. Discord user yellowfox_92 managed to get a highscore up, with the name 'yellow'. After this many players were not added to the scoreboard despite overtaking the scores; however, as of April 23 2018 the High Score board appears to be functioning normally. One of the creator-updated high score lists mentioned bananas and even had Robert D's "I'm a banana!" line from CatGhost 5 Banana, foreshadowing his appearance. Gallery highscores trolls.png|The High Score list, overtaken by trolls with hacked scores. highscores fixingmess.jpg|The High Score list removed and replaced by a message from the creators. highscores banana.jpg|The High Scores with a possible message from the creators. highscores payforwhatyou.jpg|Ditto. highscores itr.jpg|The High Scores flooded with strings of numbers by a user attempting to prevent the rude troll names that had previously flooded the scores. highscores dontforget.jpg|The High Scores removed once again with another message from the creators. highscores strange.png|The strange High Score list after the Reflection update, with one player-achieved score under the name 'yellow'. Trivia * The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 4, when unscrambled and inverted, shows Elon's human form. ** It is taken from a piece of concept art. * In the game files of ''Unholy Circle a link to a website can be found. This site is used by the game to send a message to the server, telling it that the player entered the main menuhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4kMUDPmMAlw. ** It should be noted that the word "banana" appears in the site's URL, another reference to Robert D's appearance in the next episode. * In the game's Properties, the file description, product name and copyright all read 'Unholy Circle'. * In the second screen of the Bad Ending the chair can be seen next to a lake. * CatGhost 4 gives the hint for unlocking the Bad Ending, with one single frame showing the message "GO EAST IN BAD TIMES". * After the Bad Ending is unlocked, every ending the player will get afterwards will be a Bad Ending. * Approximately 9 seconds after opening the game, the candles on the menu will vanish. * The music that plays during the Bad Ending sequence with Bethany is named "evil_time.wav". Gallery ''See also: ''Category:Unholy Circle images Gameplay unholy circle start v1.1 candles.png|The v1.1 menu with the candles still lit. unholy circle start v1.1.png|The v1.1 menu after the candles have disappeared. unholy circle name entry.png|The Unholy Circle "Enter a name" screen. Unholy circle gameplay1.png|The main game arena. Uc destroyed village.jpg|Ditto, completely destroyed. unholycircle ghost.png|A ghost from the game. unholy circle candle.gif|The candles that the player can collect. uc numbers.png|The scores that appear after destroying ghosts as of the Reflection update. Various Dlpic 4.jpg |The image that leads to the game's download at the end of CatGhost 4. Dlpic 4 unscramble.png|Ditto, unscrambled and inverted. Ep4 sprites.png|Two of the sprites from the game shown with another sprite in a scene in CatGhost 4. go east in bad times ep4.png|The hint to accessing the Bad Ending that appears in CatGhost 4. References Category:Games